In His Arms
by LeanneRachaelX
Summary: Danica Potter prays to Lucifer throughout her time at Hogwarts. One-Shot.


Danica learnt from a young age that she was different. Freaky, according to her aunt and uncle. She could do things other people couldn't. As a rather intelligent child she knew what she was doing was magic, she remembers her parents floating toys to her and swishing around wands. She doesn't tell her aunt and uncle this, they don't like magic, but she knows they know about it. So she pretends to be oblivious.

When she is six they take her to church and try to exorcise her, they think she has the devil in her. How else could she have gotten out of the locked cupboard? She starts praying when she gets put back in her cupboard that night. Not to God or any of His angels, but to Lucifer. She knows that's where her name is from. She'd read it in a book, Danica means 'Morning Star' which is one of Lucifer's titles. So she prays to him.

It starts out small, she prays to him once or twice a month, as she grows older and the Dursley's treat her worse, it increases to twice a week. When she gets her Hogwarts letter she stops for a while, hoping she'll be accepted in the magical world. By the end of first year she's praying every night. _'Lucifer, I killed a man today. He was being possessed by Voldemort and when he grabbed my wrists his skin burned. I watched a man turn to ash in my hands.'_

Second year comes with it's own problems. _'Lucifer, everyone hates me because I can talk to snakes. They think I'm petrifying students. Everyone is against me. I don't know what to do.'_ She goes into the Chamber and almost dies fighting the Basilisk, she thinks maybe she'd be better off dead. The phoenix saves her instead. The students are back to worshipping her, she can't help feeling bitter. _'Lucifer, they don't deserve my forgiveness. They're all sheep, following the crowd. There's nothing unique about them.'_

Third year has it's ups and downs, she meets professor Lupin and he tells her a little about her parents and teachers her the Patronus Charm. She nearly has her soul taken by dementors three times, Lupin nearly kills her as a werewolf and her godfather isn't trying to kill her, instead he wants Ron's rat. _'Lucifer, I sometimes want to run away.'_ When she nearly has her soul sucked out by Dementors she thinks she can see Lucifer watching her.

After her name comes out of the Tri-Wizard cup she begins to talk to Lucifer more than once a day, just little things in her head. _'Lucifer, I think I'm going to die this year.'_ She loses the dragon under the bridge and all she can think about is Lucifer and how close she just came to meeting him in Hell, almost consumed by dragon fire. When Cedric dies in a blast of emerald green light she goes numb to everything around her. She watches blankly as Wormtail resurrects Voldemort in front of her, her eyes unfocused and glassy. When Voldemort mockingly makes her duel she wonders idly if she's really about to die, but then she sees her parents and they're telling her to run, to grab the port-key and get back to safety, she's running on auto-pilot so she does as they say. That night, in her bed with the curtains spelled shut and silenced she cries for the first time since she was six. She cries her heart out to Lucifer and wonders why God gave humans the chance to be so horrible and cruel. She doesn't have it in her to fight any more. _'Lucifer, I was ready to die this year'._

She blocks out her fifth year from memory, not wanting to remember being tortured by Voldemort in the Ministry or watching her godfather die. She screams to Lucifer about the injustice of it all. Humans shouldn't have free will if they're just going to kill each other, what's the point?! She's furious and devastated. It was one of her worst years. She spends a lot of time alone in the abandoned classrooms deep within the castle, far away from everyone else. _'Lucifer, what is the point?'_ After Sirius dies Dumbledore tells her the prophecy. _'Lucifer, can you believe this? Dumbledore is placing the weight of the Wizarding world on my shoulders. I'm supposed to stop Voldemort or die trying. I'm fifteen, what can I do against him?'._

Her sixth year she finds out how Voldemort's alive. Horcruxes. Vile dark magic that rips apart a person's soul and hides the pieces to make the wizard immortal. She remembers the diary from second year and wonders how many he made to keep himself alive. _'Lucifer, if he wasn't trying to kill me so badly I'd be impressed by how much effort he put into trying to be immortal'._ She wonders why he thought life was worth it. At the end of the year she watches Dumbledore die and her heart breaks and blackens. What exactly is she fighting for?

She doesn't go back to Hogwarts for the seventh year, instead she runs around England trying to find Voldemort's Horcruxes, all six of them. The diary is gone, stabbed in second year. Dumbledore destroyed the ring, the locket was destroyed with the sword as was the cup. When she gets to Hogwarts the battle is already raging, bodies everywhere. _'Lucifer, is humankind really worth it?'_ She doesn't really think it is. She uses lethal force on any enemy in her path as she forces her way through the castle. She knew she'd be going to Hell anyway, what's the point in sparing enemies and giving them a chance to kill someone else? Fiendfyre takes out the diadem and she watches as Neville cuts off the snakes head. Seeing Snape's memories really makes her lose her faith in humanity. She was lead to the slaughter, the final horcrux. She needed to die. _'Lucifer, this was Dumbledore's great plan? Raise me like a sheep to the slaughter? My entire life lead me to this outcome?'._

When she found herself stood in limbo with Dumbledore she ranted about the injustice of it all. He told her she needed to go back, to go back and save them. She woke in Hagrid's arms and rolled out of the way before facing Voldemort. She ignored the battle around her and watched as his killing curse backfired onto him and he turned to dust in front of her. Idly she caught the elder wand and her eyes widened when a man in a black suit with shoulder length black hair and red eyes stood with a smirk on his face in front of her and a hand held out for her to take. She does so willingly, vanishing on the spot, leaving no trace behind. She did her duty, it's her turn to be selfish.

 _'Welcome home Danica.'_ He says. She can't help but melt in his embrace.


End file.
